


beast

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Trust Issues, but anyways zelo is a dog hybrid, hybrid zelo, owner yongguk, they probably won't date until later on in the book, yongguk becomes a softie for zelo, youngjae was yongguk's past dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he hates dogs. hates, hates, hates.





	beast

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my best work, i've been sitting and writing it for a few days now and it's kinda choppy but please excuse that <3 there's gonna be more chapters ofc so stay tuned!

damn those stupid dogs. the one outside of a certain man’s house would not stop howling. was it a dog; or was it a dying bird? and where the hell was it coming from?

yongguk tossed and turned, pulling the fluffy blankets over his head to block out the unfamiliar sounds. the sounds seemed like they were coming from nearby, although yongguk couldn’t locate just exactly where from. he simply rubbed his face out of sleepiness, his eyes still completely shut.

it was two in the morning, for god’s sake. but it’s not like dogs are considerate anyways. to yongguk, they’re just smelly little creatures who don’t care about human feelings. if you told him he was stereotyping all dogs living, he’d get mad at you. 

‘every. single. dog. is. bad.’

why, you ask? why does he despise dogs so much? yongguk will never admit his pure hatred for the animals, but it is certainly underlying whenever he sees a dog. even puppies.

it all started when yongguk had a dog, whom he had named “jae” and he wasn’t the brightest dog, but he was definitely skilled in plenty. he was round and plump, his fur making him look twenty pounds heavier. the two of them constantly had fun together, always reserving a specific time of the day to play. it was until one day when jae turned on his owner.

yongguk had come home one day, expecting his little puppy to greet him happily. when he had gotten no response to the jingling of his keys, he was concerned. as soon as he had turned a corner to check the living room, something had clamped down hard onto his leg. he would have cried out- either for help, or for his life- but the pain disappeared quicker than expected.

blood had gushed down his thigh, his vision unfocused. yongguk looked down, nearly vomiting at the sight of jae chewing at his leg. his teeth were still deep inside his flesh, and he was just losing control. he bit all over yongguk’s leg; almost like a dog with rabies. jae’s owner had no choice but to call 911.

soon, jae had to be put down. the harm he did to yongguk showed that he could’ve snapped at anybody he seen, obviously losing his mind. sure, yongguk was extremely hurt seeing his dog fall limp in his arms, but that is what sparked the hatred inside of him. trust issues. nothing but trust issues with those dumb dogs. loyalty? dogs being loyal is a myth.

 

once yongguk realized what he was hearing, it slowly killed him on the inside. as much as he wanted to be mad at the fact that he had to hear such a thing, he was tempted to go outside and shut the thing up himself. how, he didn’t know yet. but he would.

determined to make that annoying puppy be quiet, he stomped out of the house with a robe and slippers on. the dog continued to bark, and it continued to pierce through his ears. it hurt, it really did. though, he wasn’t going to let his guard down, and he was going to go out there and show that dog who’s boss.

he slammed the front door shut, walking down the stairs. the barking had been coming from behind a tree in the woods behind his house, fear and desperation obvious in its tone. as much as yongguk was tempted to pity it, he didn’t. he never will.

the man followed the whines and small screams. he became more hesitant with each step he took, scared that the dog might’ve been manipulating him (as stupid as a thought that is, he was traumatized). leaves underneath his slippers crunched, and he held his robe tight as he was getting cold. the puppy’s whines became louder and louder in his ears. suddenly, he found his feet picking up the pace with walking.

once he had reached the tree he swore he heard the puppy hiding behind, he tried to catch his breath while holding onto the trunk. he almost fell over when he felt something brush against his legs; something warm and soft. it was a familiar feeling, but it felt like something he hadn't felt in years. slowly, and nervously, he looked down to see a small dog rubbing his back against him. yongguk jumped back, shocked and suddenly more scared than ever. 

a golden retriever puppy looked up at him with worried and upset eyes, wondering if he did something wrong to scare the man. the latter had just stared back at him, mouth gaping open. he was trying to search for words, until he realized there was no use in talking to a dog, so he just shut his mouth and sighed.

there was no way yongguk was going to take that dog back to his house, no matter what condition he was in or where he was left. at least that’s what he’d like to believe. moments passed and the dog was looking up at him still, expectant of the man to do something. because it stayed silent for a while, the puppy barked, and yongguk jumped. if anyone seen how terrified he had looked because of a foot tall dog, they’d laugh at him. but no matter what, he’d always say he had his reasons.

when the golden dog started to paw at his legs, whining, a pleading look in its eyes, yongguk gave up. sure, he was not to like dogs anymore, but he still had a small soft spot for them. besides, what human wouldn’t feel guilty for leaving a domesticated animal out in the woods?

defeated, he motioned with his hands for the dog to follow him. in response, he only received a head tilt and small whimper.he sighed, walking away into the woods to go back home with the dog. although he hadn’t wanted to bring the tiny beast home, he felt obligated to.

the door to his house creaked open, the sound echoing through the neighborhood. the puppy silently tiptoed behind yongguk, waiting to go inside. he wondered if this was his new home. was it that exciting, though? the man giving him the cold shoulder; there was no way he was about to become his owner.

yongguk kicked his shoes off, shutting the front door after the dog followed behind him. his new “owner”had said nothing and left to go back into his room. if the puppy hadn’t had the mind of a human, that wouldn’t have hurt as much as it did.

the dog had a name- choi junhong. he wasn’t your average dog. he was more human than animal, but he could easily switch between the two forms. by the way yongguk was acting, he asked himself if he would even have a name that the man would call him. yeah, yongguk had an innocent face, but he could scare junhong instantly. because junhong was easily intimidated, there was no way he’d show yongguk his human form.

or maybe they could convince each other that they could be trusted. it might take them a while- but they could do it… if they tried. it would take lots of effort, but so does building any relationship.

 

junhong had been lost in his thoughts, until yongguk unexpectedly spoke up from his bedroom, “you can sleep in my bed tonight. as long as you aren’t loud or violent.” the latter whined, running into the room and hopping in bed.

“you know, you’re kinda cute,” the man chuckled, “i need a name for you.” except the two just closed their eyes, ready to go to sleep. “but maybe in the morning, i need more sleep before i have to think.”


End file.
